A Day at the Mall
by UConfuseMe
Summary: Damon decides him and Bonnie need to have a little more bonding time after he pisses her off. And what else makes a girl more happier than shopping? Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok so here's the sequel! But let me clear a few things: Yes the "blood" thing does seem a little Eric/Sookie from True Blood but that's not the only show/book that says that when a person has vampire blood they're bonded, so I made it happen in the VD universe though I don't know if the author has the sam thing true for her vampires. And since Bonnie willingly took the blood, she is more close to him whether she likes it or not.

* * *

Bonnie felt the sun shining on her, even though she had not yet opened her eyes she knew it was morning and it was time to get up. Though something about the day before was telling her that was not a good idea. She couldn't quite place what it was though...

Her eyes opened to find no other than Damon Salvatore grinning across from her, his head resting in his hand as he waved. "Hello, Ms. Bennett."

"Oh my god!" Bonnie shot up from her bed and moved as far across the room as she could. Her back was against the wall as she stared at the vampire in shock. "Please tell me I did NOT have sex with you!"

Damon frowned, "Geez, Bonnie, you always this graceful in the mornings?" He watched as she continued to stare at him, forcing her brain to remember how and why he was in her room right now. "You need to calm down. You're father is still here and if he hears you screaming like a maniac..."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" She shouted, running a hand through her hair. "Please tell me we didn't fuck!"

"Wow, vulgar words in the morning too? I like." Damon sat up on her bed, patting the space next to him. "Sit down, witch, and we'll talk about why I'm here."

"I invited you in?" She asked, "Why the hell would I invite you in?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Damon asked, annoyed. He watched as she continued to ramble to herself. If he hadn't known any better he'd say his blood drove the witch insane.

A knock at the door shook Bonnie out of her thoughts. Damon looked at the door expectantly, mouthing a 'I told you so' to Bonnie.

"Bonnie? You ok? I heard screaming?" It was her dad. She panicked, rushing over to Damon to hide him some where but she was too late. The door began to open and the only thing she thought was to sit on him, maybe her dad wouldn't notice. Bonnie quickly pushed Damon down on his back and laid on top of him, her father looking at the both of them in anger.

"H-hey, daddy!" She forced an innocent grin. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She really needed her coffee because mornings her brain was not functioning right!

"What the hell is this? Who is he?" Mr. Bennett asked angrily. He watched Damon grin up at his daughter, his arms wrapping around her body. "_Who _is he?"

"Um..." Bonnie took Damon's hands off her, flushing a dark red. "Daddy this is..."

"Damon Salvatore, sir." Damon finally spoke up. "I'm dating your daughter." Bonnie rolled off of him as he got up and began to make his way over to her father. She laid on her back trying to remember if she ever really agreed to being Damon's girlfriend.

"Aren't you too old to be dating my daughter?" Mr. Bennett asked suspiciously, "And why are you in her room? I do not accept men in my daughter's room!"

"I was just making sure she made it home safe last night...the storm was horrible...I must've passed out. I promise you we did nothing!"

Her father was not convinced, and Damon was in no mood to play 'perfect innocent gentleman'.

"Look," Damon began, his pupils shrinking. "We did nothing. Now you're gonna go on your lovely way to work right now. There's no need to worry about your daughter's new and very attractive boyfriend."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as her father did as Damon told him too. There was no way she was going to let Damon make a habit at compelling her dad.

"Don't make a habit out of that." She finally said. She got up and made her way to him, poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "Now you can tell me why and how you got in my room!"

"You invited me in, witch."

"Bullshit!"

"Yuh huh!" Damon replied, "I walked you to your door like a gentleman and you said 'Oh, Damon, you're so sexy! Well you please come inside my house so we can have great supernatural sex!'." Bonnie shot him a look. "Ok maybe you didn't say all that but you did invite me in."

"So...did we?"

"Huh? You gotta be a little specific when you talk to me. Short attention span."

Bonnie sighed, "Did we have sex?"

"Oh." Damon winked at her, "Not yet."

"Thank god!" She said in relief. The last thing she needed was to explain to Elena and Stefan about how she had sex with Damon...sex she wouldn't even remember!

BEEP! BEEP!

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled, remembering it was Elena's turn to drive them to school. Her panic came back again as she looked at Damon.

"Gonna lay on me again?" He asked.

"I gotta go! I'm not even dressed or anything! Ugh!" Damon watched in amusement as Bonnie ran around her room, grabbing scattered items. She ran to her bathroom and quickly changed.

Damon looked at his watch. Five minutes later the door swung open and Bonnie ran past him and down her stairs. Not bothering to say bye.

"I'll miss you too!" He shouted after her as he heard her slam the front door.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie! You look...nice..." Elena greeted her friend, taking in her messy attire.

"Just drive, Elena. For the love of God, just drive!"

Without another word, Elena stepped on the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg guys sorry for the late update! I just did my first photoshoot and I was excited it came out very good! But now it's back to my Bamon lovers! Next chapter the humor comes in!

* * *

Elena and Bonnie drove in silence, Elena not daring to look over at her friend. She sensed something was wrong but she was too afraid to ask. After the day she made her spend at the beach with Damon, she figured she was still mad about it. If she had knew Damon was going to act the way he did she would've never planned that little trip.

Elena bit her lower lip in consideration, finally deciding that the silence was going to suffocate her. "Look, Bonnie...I'm so sorry about yesterday. Damon...he was being completely out of hand. I don't know what happened to you when you two were alone but I know it must've been hard for you."

Bonnie cringed at his name. Not wanting to remember the events that happened earlier. "It's not your fault, Elena. You just wanted a normal day and of course he wouldn't want anything to do with giving us happiness."

Elena tilted her head to side, thinking. She wasn't sure if she should say the next part but something inside made her ask anyways. "What _did _happen between you two? He was...really nice to you after awhile."

"We came to an understanding." Bonnie replied. Well it was some what true. She learned to tolerate him though he had ways of still shocking her. She still couldn't believe he now had access to her house! What in the world made her invite him in?

"Oh." Was all the brunette could say.

Bonnie glanced back out the window, feeling something in her back pack vibrate.

"Your phone." Elena noted, watching as Bonnie grabbed it and frowned at the i.d. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know this number." She opened her cell and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"About time, woman. I was afraid you'd never answer."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying hard to not set something on fire, "_What _do you _want_?"

Elena frowned at her friend, hearing the anger in her tone. "Who is it, Bon?"

"Don't tell her it's me." Damon said. "Look I'm gonna need to know where your pops keeps the liquor. I'm having a friend over for a little treat..."

"You are not using my home as a whore house!" Bonnie yelled into the phone. Elena looked at her in shock.

Damon sighed, "I just need a place to have some one over. Stefan's been on my back about bringing Sorority chicks to the house and blah, blah, blah! Hey how come you have these amazing lace panties and you don't wear them?"

"Stay out of my underwear drawer! And I don't care about your home problems you are not..." CLICK. "Hello? _Hello_? He did not just hang up on me!"

* * *

Damon grinned and hung up his cell phone, feeling his plan working. He was sure Bonnie would be on her way back home any moment now.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Stefan asked suspicously as he watched his brother stand in the living room.

"Annoying Bonnie." Damon replied, "What are you doing?"

"...you weren't home last night."

"I figured you and Elena would want some time alone to do the kissy, kissy, bang, bang."

Stefan ignored his reply. "How did you get Bonnie to trust you enough to drink your blood?"

Damon smiled, shaking his finger at him. "Now, now, little brother. I'm not going to teach you my tricks so you can do the same thing to Elena. You're going to have to woo her the old fashioned way."

"I would never do that to her. I know the consequences."

"As do I but do I give a fuck...?"

"No."

"Ding! Ding! We got a winner! Grand prize to the dead man with no sense of humor!"

Stefan sighed, "Can you be serious for once in your life? You can't treat Bonnie as your new toy. She's a Bennett and you made a promise to Emily to..."

"I made a promise, and she broke it." Damon interrupted. "You of all people should know how I feel about broken promises."

"Do not punish Bonnie for Emily's decision! A decision that she was wise to make considering Katherine could give a fuck about you!"

Damon's hand was around Stefan's throat in a split second. "Do not bring that bitch's name up in this house! She's dead to me! Do you hear? She's fucking dust!" He composed himself and let his brother go. "Now I'm on my way back to Bonnie's house. Seeing as she invited me in last night. Don't wait up."

* * *

Bonnie walked down to her house, angry at the fact that she made Elena drop her off a block away just so she wouldn't know that she was on her way back to her house to meet and probably murder Damon.

_Bringing a girl to my house? How dare he even think about it!_

She magically knocked her front door down, taking a quick glance around her house. Where was that jerk?

"Bonnie! What're you doing home?" She looked to her left to see him grinning at her, a glass of rum in his hand. Well he found the liquor cabinent! In an instant the glass burst in his hand, cutting him. "Ouch, Bonnie! What the fuck!"

Bonnie blinked, realizing what she just did. She quickly ran to him and tried to reach out to his injured hand but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me you crazy witch!" he snapped, "I'm gonna sue your ass for domestic violence!"

"Damon, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"I do! You need anger management!"

"Damon, please! Let me just see it! Maybe I can heal it or something!"

"No!" He moved when she reached for him again. "You're just gonna make it worst!"

Bonnie quickly grabbed his hand, seeing that it was already healed. The pounding in her chest stopped when she realized he was once again milking his injuries.

"Dammit, Damon! You had me really worried!"

His grin returned. "Yeah, that's because you care now. You feel that fear? It was fear that you actually may have damaged me. But you need to remember I'm a vampire you silly, silly little girl." An invisible force pushed him back against the wall roughly. Bonnie closed the distance between them, her face inches from his.

"And you need to remember I'm a witch and not a silly little girl." She reminded him.

"Fully noted."

She released him finally. "You made me miss school. Where's the girl?"

"Girl?"

"The one you were gonna have over for a snack, Damon! Don't play with me!"

"Oh." Damon's smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I'm looking right at her."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again, but Ive been super busy...got a call from the ex so if Bonnie seems a little more bitchy than usual it's probably because of me : ) R&R thanks!

* * *

"You...! Y-you made m-me..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get it out, st-st-stuttering Stanley."

"You made me skip school!" she yelled. "Damon, you seriously have issues...I know you had lifetimes of learning how to be the tricky dick you are today but that's no excuse!"

Damon clutched his chest in shock, "Words hurt too, Bonnie!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door, only to have him quickly block her exit.

"Look, I was listening to the radio today and this song was on..." Bonnie shot him a look. "Oh, don't judge me I wanted to see what music you kids were listening to today! Anyways, this song was on talking about if you make your girlfriend mad then take her shopping!"

"'Make Up Bag' by The Dream and T.I...yeah love that song...I'm not your girlfriend!" she replied quickly.

"And I was thinking we need to spend a little time together and what better way than shopping?" Damon said, ignoring her last comment. He noticed her eyes glaze over in a daze, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did you just say 'shopping'?" Bonnie asked, holding her breath.

"Yes...why do you look like you wanna pass out?"

"S-shopping...and you're paying for everything...right?"

"Yeah...I figured we could spend some time together at a place where there are people around to see if you decide to try and kill me...You seriously need to sit down you look like you wanna pass out, witch."

Bonnie quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the front door. "Let's go! Let's go before I realize what a stupid idea this is! Shopping is my weakness and I'm so ready to wreck your wallet!"

Damon frowned, suddenly becoming very afraid...and he thought Caroline was bad. It's a good thing he found Stefan's credit card.

* * *

"Hey, Elena! Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she approached her friend in the hall. It was about to be lunch time and they usually take that time to go out and eat by the football field but Bonnie still hasn't came to school.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. She freaked out on me earlier...had me pull the car over and let her out. She might be back home but she's not answering her cell phone."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Didn't you say Damon gave her a new cell phone? She must've trashed it...I would've done it. It'll be pretty stupid of her to accept gifts from that monster."

"You don't understand, Caroline...they've kinda bonded...and though she doesn't want to, I think Bonnie trusts Damon. So I'm pretty sure she still has the phone because I saw her with it earlier when some one...oh no..." Realization hit Elena. The phone call earlier...if Damon got her that phone then it must've been him calling her! "I gotta find Stefan!"

"Elena! Don't forget we have to go shopping after school for the next dance! Elena! Ugh...no one listens to me anymore!"

* * *

"Hey, passenger driver! Stop touching my radio!" Damon glared at Bonnie as she went through stations. "Your taste in music sucks as much as Stefan's taste in blood."

"Look, you drive and I dj...that's how it works nowadays! Keep your eyes on the road, I don't wanna die in a car accident."

"I'm a vampire, I have amazing ability to do things normal humans can't do." He looked her up and down. "And I mean a lot of things."

"And I'm a witch and I have the ability to set your penis on fire if you ever try something as stupid as that." Bonnie replied.

"Geez, Bonnie, what is it with you and wanting to burn my penis? That's just really cruel."

"What's it with you and wanting to bone everything with a vagina?" Bonnie asked back. "Seriously, if you weren't dead already I'm pretty sure you would've caught something."

Damon grinned, turning his eyes back to the road. He wasn't sure if she realized it but his blood was having a huge affect on her. Sure, she's always fiesty but that mouth of hers was starting to get worse.

"Why do you have a Lady Gaga CD?" Bonnie asked curiously, waving the said disc in his face.

Damon's grin quickly faded. He cleared his throat, "Um...that's Stefan's..."

"Right." Bonnie smiled, remembering yesterday when he sang all the words to 'Bad Romance'. "It's ok. Your secret is safe with me...till you piss me off."

"Which is like every 2 minutes?"

"Try 2 seconds." Bonnie corrected. She looked out the window, seeing they were already at the mall. "That was fast."

"Amazing driving abilities, remember?" Damon said as he parked in the spot closest to the entrance of the mall. He saw Bonnie give him a mean glare.

"This is handicap!" She announced.

"You think?" He pulled out a handicap sign and hung it on his rearview mirror, receiving an even more darker glare from Bonnie. "Look, I can just break your legs if you want one of us to be really handicap."

"Cute, Damon. Threaten your way into a girl's heart."

"Cute, Bonnie. Annoy your way out a vampire's!"

* * *

"Hey, Elena...there you are. Matt and I were on our way to..."

"Bonnie's with Damon!" Elena blurted out. She was thinking of a nice calm way to her her boyfriend her best friend who is a witch, was hanging out with a very dangerous vampire. But once she saw him, she figured it'll be easier to yell it out.

"Motherfucker!" Stefan yelled out, surprising Elena. "What is wrong with those two? They're suppose to hate each other! Bonnie is suppose to be one of the smart ones! I'm gonna kill Damon!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "C'mon...we gotta find them before something bad happens."

"Hey!" They were stopped by a very angry blonde. "We're suppose to be going to the mall like now!"

"Caroline...look...something really..."

"No!" Caroline snapped, interrupting Elena. "I've been totally nice to you and Bonnie...trying to ignore the fact that you guys bonded and left me out of the cold but you promised me we'd do this and you are NOT ditching me, Elena Gilbert!"

"Elena...Caroline is really scaring me...maybe you should go shopping with her and I'll look for Bonnie..."

Elena nodded, never seeing her friend this angry. "Yeah...I'll call you later then, Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4

So...Ive been busy...and my comp has been fucking up but ppl want the next chap so here it goes!

* * *

"Ew." Damon said as they entered the mall. He looked around at the playplace that had various children running around and screaming as their parents ignored them and checked out magazines and newspapers. "What kind of world are we living in when parents just leave their mistakes to run around!"

Bonnie glanced at him, "It's a place for children to play...stop being an annoying old man."

"No...it's a place where humans leave their kids so they can go shop and not have to worry about buying them things! Can you like eat them or something...whatever you witches do!"

Bonnie ignored him and looked around the mall. "Hmm...where should I go first...I do need some new jeans and..."

"Actually," Damon interrupted, "You need a dress for that next dance coming up at your school." He watched her give him a shocked look. "Oh come on that's all I ever hear Elena tell Stefan! 'We need to get matching outfits for the next dance! Caroline says the next dance is gonna be epic! Stefan, when are we gonna go shopping for the next dance?'."

"Such a lie! Because Elena doesn't even care about that stuff anymore since she found out she was dating a vamp..." Damon quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Really, Bonnie? Can you say it any louder? I'm pretty sure the people over there didn't hear you."

Bonnie pulled his hand off her mouth, "Sorry...keep forgetting there's people who wanna kill you besides me."

"Hey, I'm taking you shopping! You need to get over this 'you're evil and I'm gonna destroy you' crap!"

"I will...when you're dead...uhh...you know what I mean." Bonnie made her way to the mall map, checking to see what stores were closer. "I guess I can go get a dress now. It'll be much easier getting one with you than Caroline. I mean...she believes if I don't show cleavage then I'm commiting social suicide. 'If you got it, flaunt it' is her motto."

Damon grinned, "Some times I think Caroline is smarter than she lets people see. And I agree...you need to show off some skin to you know...distract people from your bipolar personality."

"How the hell am I bipolar!"

"Let's just say you're really quick to change your mind about somethings." Damon explained. "Like me."

"I haven't changed my mind about you."

"Just open you're mind...and legs...and you will!" He received a hard hit to the shoulder. "I guess not...ouch! You're really abusive!"

Bonnie turned back to the map. "Hmm...I don't really know any good dress stores...I guess Sears is good...or Macy's..." Damon let out a loud yawn. "Am I boring you?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was just thinking...everyone wears dresses to a dance! Why not be different and wear something like...oh I don't know...lingerie!"

"I'll wear a thong if you wear a thong." Bonnie grinned. She watched him frown and shudder at the thought of having to put one of those horrible things on. "Thought so."

Damon quickly grabbed her and pulled her down behind the big map, peeking over the top.

"What the..."

"Shush! It's that little fucker from the beach!" Damon interrupted, keeping his voice low.

Bonnie looked around, "Who? Dan?"

"No! Not Dan! Your little butt sex buddy is not here!" He replied angrily. "I'm talking about that little demon seed! The one with the mouth of a mentally retarded pirate!"

"Oh my god, Damon! You cannot talk about little kids like that!" she pulled out of his grasp and stood up. "Now stop playing and lets get this over with so I can get back home and explain to Elena why I've been acting like such a psycho lately."

"I gotta kill him." Damon replied, completely ignoring everything she just said as he glared at the kid in the playplace. "He's challenging me, Bonnie. The little asshole is challenging me." Bonnie pulled him up by his arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna allow you to murder a little kid just because he went off on you at the beach!"

"You are no fun, woman! NO FUN!"

"Come on!" Bonnie said, pulling him along with her to the nearest store.

* * *

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Caroline yelled as she drove angrily down the freeway. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her cell as she called everyone and anyone looking for the witch. "No one disses shopping day with Caroline!"

Elena gulped and held on tighter to her seatbelt. The blonde was driving like a maniac and though multi-tasking may have been one of her hidden talents, it didn't sit well with Elena.

"Caroline...please..."

"Only person on my list I haven't called is Damon! I don't wanna call him but knowing his crazy stalker ass he'd know where to find Bonnie!" Caroline said, ignoring her friends discomfort. She quickly dialed his number with her thumb and held the phone up to her ear.

"What the hell do you want? And why do you still have my number?" Damon answered.

"You think I wanted to call your over cocky butt?" Caroline said, disgusted. "Have you seen Bonnie?"

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes!"

"Do you mean Bonnie Bennett...the girl in the blue tank top and tight blue jeans with the long and wavy brown hair and really tacky Hello Kitty purse?" Damon asked as he watched Bonnie look through the racks of clothing.

"Um...yeah?" Caroline said, "That was oddly specific."

"No shit." Damon replied, "Nope, haven't seen her but if I do I'd let her know that you're looking for her...bye!" CLICK.

"Damon! Ugh!" Caroline tossed her phone to Elena. "He knows where she's at! I just know it!"

"Can you please slow down? I was in a car accident before, remember?"

"We're gonna find them!"

* * *

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked as Damon got off the phone. She heard her name mentioned a couple of times.

He shrugged, "Wrong number."

"Liar."

"I wouldn't be talking."

"You vampires and your grudges." Bonnie held up a little black dress. "What do you think of this?"

Damon was shocked she actually wanted his opinion. "Hate it. It's too long, covers everything, and looks difficult to take off."

"Why do I have the feeling that you've done this before?"

"You aren't the only girl I've had to take shopping to get off of their bad side."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm getting it. Maybe I can wear it to church...or your funeral."

"How sweet."

"DAMON! OH EM GEE! I did not think I was gonna run into you again! Like I totally thought you skipped town on me!"

"...fuck..." Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks as a perky brunette ran up to them, grinning happily.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG the season premiere was INSANE! Damon/Bonnie was adorable. And poor Damon...he needs some love. But the Stefan/Bonnie scene gave me an idea...

* * *

"Damon..."

"Yeah...you don't wanna know." Damon winced as the girl pulled him into a strong embrace. "I've missed you too, Bethany..."

Bonnie bit her lip as Bethany continued to squeeze Damon. Usually she loved interruptions when it came to her being alone with him but for some reason this one was not making her happy at all. It was making her really annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Damon...we should go..." Bonnie said, hinting that she wanted the girl gone now. He understood the tone in her voice and pushed Bethany off him, giving her a seductive smile.

"If you leave now, I promise to have sex with you later...OW!" He held his arm in pain as the angry witch glared at him. "Ok you really need to stop hitting me!" Bonnie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"I want you to get rid of her not sell yourself!"

"I figured offering sex would do the trick...I wasn't selling myself! You make it seem so dirty!"

Bonnie sighed, glancing at Bethany who watched them with a huge grin plastered on her face. There was something about this girl that creeped her out, she was like Caroline but a thousand times worse. "Who is she?"

"Bethany..." Damon shrugged, already not liking where this conversation was going.

"I know her name...how do you know her? How does she know you?"

Damon put his hands up and backed away from her, "Hey! Don't come at me with all these questions! I'm not gonna tell you everything. It's not like your my human diary or anything. She's just...an ex fling..."

Before Bonnie could respond, Bethany put herself between them, slightly glaring at Bonnie.

"Cute dress, girl. You sure you have the body shape to pull something like that off?" She asked Bonnie. She quickly turned to Damon, ignoring the other girl. "So, wanna hang out today? I'm completely free..."

"Are you sure Bimbo Inc. is gonna let their highest paid worker off?" Bonnie asked, angrily. "Because I think there's some more 'totallys' and 'omgs' that need to be said out there."

Damon bursted out in laughter, "Wow, you're a bitch!"

"That's not the word I'd use to describe her." Bethany replied darkly. "Look...whatever your name is...two grown ups are trying to talk here...so go play."

Bonnie looked around in confusion, "Adults? I don't seen any adults..." She glanced at the mirror and saw herself. "Oh there's one! But no...no other ones."

"Hey!" Damon frowned. "I understand you're trying to insult her...but you insulted me too, witch."

"I stand with my previous statement." Bonnie replied. "I'm waiting for you to get rid of her so we can continue with our date..." She crossed her arms, knowing that Damon was going to chose her over Bethany.

Damon shot her a look, "Oh now it's a date, Talk about playing with a guy's mind..." He looked at Bethany then back at her. "What the hell do I get out of choosing you over her anyways?"

"Uh...what do you want?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want...but I'm gonna let you do it on your own terms so...Bethany, get outta here so I can continue trying to get into this girl's pants."

Bonnie grinned victoriously as the other girl stormed off in anger. She didn't like the way he chose her, but she's happy he did. With that one gone they can finally continue their shopping without interruptions...

"Bonnie! Damon!"

"How the fuck does he always find me?" Damon cursed under his breath as the younger Salvatore brother made his way to them. "Look...I already know what you're gonna say..."

"Oh really?" Stefan interrupted angrily. "You can't keep manipulating Bonnie into doing these things with you...what are you guys doing anyways?" he asked curiously, just now realizing they were in the middle of a dress store.

"Shopping." Bonnie replied innocently.

"For...?"

She held up her black dress for him to see, "Dresses."

Stefan cringed at the plain black dress with distaste. "Did somebody die?"

"What the fuck, Bonnie! Even my bland, boring little brother sees that that dress is ugly as hell! Get rid of it and get something tight and short, woman!" Damon yelled, causing some people in the store to stare at them.

"Deja vu..." Stefan muttered, remembering Damon's 'butt sex' speech at the beach. "Look I just came here to check on you...Elena's worried..."

"She's always worried. You guys are fucking perfect for each other. You guys can go off and have...I mean adopt...worried children and live in a happy worried life!"

"The blood will be out her system in 24 hours, Damon." Stefan replied to his brother. "Then she'll be free to make her own decisions...till then I'm staying here with you guys so I'm calling Elena!" He reached in his pocket for his cell and immediately began dialing her number.

"You are so fucking pussy whipped...it's embarrassing."

"One word, Damon. Katherine." Stefan reminded him.

"Ouch...hey, where the hell is Bonnie?" Damon looked around the store, realizing she was no longer around them. _Damn Stefan and his distractions!_

"Fuck...she must be on her 'wandering off' stage."

"Huh?"

"Dammit, Damon! You didn't read the hand guide to when you put your blood in someone?" Stefan asked.

"There's a fucking hand guide?" Damon asked back.

Stefan shook his head and quickly closed his phone before Elena would find out he lost her best friend. "C'mon...we gotta find her quick."

* * *

Caroline watched Elena stare at her phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked her friend.

"I know where Bonnie is...we gotta get to the mall quick." Elena responded, closing her cell and placing it back in her purse. She couldn't believe that Stefan and Damon lost her friend, full with vampire blood and strong powers, in a mall with a bunch of people there.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie wandered the mall, following something she thought she saw. She wasn't sure what it was that made her walk away from the two arguing vampires but all she knew was that if she didn't follow whatever it was she thought she saw, she would lose her mind.

"Where did it..." A dark shadow quickly passed her, causing her to jump in fear. A cold hand quickly clamped down on her arm. "Ahh-" It covered her mouth. She looked up to see Damon's cold blue eyes glaring at her.

"You just can't go wandering off." He said sternly. He removed his hand from her mouth and looked her up and down suspiciously. "Why are you just walking off now anyways? Stefan tried to explain it to me but I just got bored and walked off."

"I saw something, Damon!" She exclaimed, looking around wildly. She felt his eyes on her and knew he was giving her a confused look. Maybe she was losing her mind. "I saw...I don't know what I saw but something in me like made me come over here then I felt something then..."

"Ok, crazy. We're going to sit down because you're starting to freak me out a little." He interrupted, dragging her towards a bench. He helped her sit down but realized she was still looking around. "There is nothing here, Bonnie! It's just my blood having an effect on you...you're gonna be acting weird for awhile!"

"I'm not crazy!" She got up and tried to walk away again but he was quicker. Before she knew it she was sitting on Damon's lap. "I know what I saw!"

"You're a crazy crazy little witch! There is nothing there!" Damon replied, annoyed. He felt her try to struggle in his grasp, but he was determined to get her past this freaking out stage.

"And you're a sadistic vampire!" She yelled.

Damon groaned when various people shot them looks. Next time he's taking her out to somewhere secluded because she obviously didn't know how to keep her voice down. "Pet names, people. We're newly weds...the old 'honey' and 'baby' gets boring after awhile." He explained. The people continued their walking. He turned back to Bonnie. "Ok, psycho. Say there is something or some one here that you have to find...If I help will you chill?"

Bonnie crossed her arms angrily and pouted, "I don't want you helping me if you think I'm insane, Damon! I hate when people don't believe me."

He laughed and tilted her chin up with his finger, "You are so cute when you pout...and just because you look absolutley adorable right now I'll believe anything you say. Hell, if you tell me Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny were fucking in the bathroom I'd believe you!"

Bonnie grinned, hopping off his lap and extending a hand to him. "C'mon...I'll show you I'm not a lunatic!"

"Bonnie!" Stefan ran up to them and grasped her face in his hands, examining her eyes. "Are you ok? Do you need to lay down?" He asked carefully.

"She's fine!" Damon said, pulling his brother's hands off her face. "I got it covered. Go call Elena or whatever."

"Damon..."

"It's my blood in her. I know how to handle her."

Bonnie let out a laugh, "Pfft...yeah right!"

Damon shot her a look and leaned towards Stefan, "One question...how long is she gonna be in psycho bitch mode?" he asked quietly.

"Ever deal with a drunk girl before? Well that's exactly how she'll be for the next minutes."

"Great...a witch who is basically drunk off my blood...and I can't even convince her to take off her top..."

"The blood will be out before her full transformation into bonding with you. Just don't do anything stupid like give her anymore of your blood and she'll be fine." Stefan quickly stopped and glared at his brother, "Please tell me I didn't just give you an idea! Sharing a bond with a witch that hates you isn't a smart thing to do, Damon."

"Who said she hates me?" Stefan stared at him like he was the most stupid thing on earth, "Ok, maybe she does but you and Elena do want us getting along right?"

"Not if it means she's gonna be your little puppet."

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie shouted, waving to her two friends who angrily made their way to her and the Salvatore brothers. "What's up? Why you look so mad?"

"You're such a dirty little liar, Damon!" Caroline yelled, poking him in the chest with her finger. "You need to go find something that actually likes you instead of dragging my friend to the mall with you!"

"First off, Bonnie came to me...ask Elena. Second, poke me again and I'll rip that pretty little finger of yours off." Damon replied darkly.

Elena walked up to Stefan, worried. "What's going on?" she asked.

Stefan sighed and glanced at Damon. "Bonnie's basically losing her mind...but she should be completely fine in a couple of minutes...it's just his blood having a huge effect on her..."

"What?" Elena asked angrily. She turned to Damon, hitting him with her purse. "What did you do to my friend?" She watched him rub the spot she hit him in pain, "Stop joking! This is a serious matter! Do you not see where we're at? What if she were to hurt someone on accident? She can't live with something like that on her conscious! We need to take her home!"

"Look," Caroline spoke up, "I don't know what's going on or why Bonnie is hanging out with him but no one is going anywhere until we get our dresses like we promised! You guys are not cancelling on me again just because Bonnie is acting like a weirdo!" She turned to see Bonnie staring off into nothing. "Um...is she drunk or something?"

"Something like that. We just need to get her home and let her sleep this off...everything will be fine later." Stefan said.

Damon watched the three talk and argue, figuring they were gonna be too busy to see what he was going to do next. There was no way he was gonna let his blood out of her system before the full transformation. Bonnie was fun, and soon Bonnie will be his.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm and ran off.

* * *

In minutes they were at the food court on the other side of the mall. He knew it wouldn't be long before the others found them again so he had to act fast.

"Hungry?" He asked, looking across the table at her. He watched her rub her head in pain, knowing it was starting to wear off.

"My head is killing me..." She replied.

"I'll get you a soda." He got up and made his way to the vending machine. He glanced around to make sure no one else was around before opening the top of her pop and pulling out his pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Damon looked down to see the little boy he got into a fight with at the beach next him. "Just what I fucking needed...I'm putting my blood in this girl's drink. Got a problem?"

The boy gave him a disgusted look. "My mommy says girls don't like stuff like blood and guts! You're stupid!"

"And your mommy is a idiot. And you can go tell her I said that!" He cut his wrist and held it over the bottle, letting his blood drip into it. The little boy gave him one last look before running off. "Thank god I'm dead and I can't have one of those."

"Hey, that mine?" Bonnie asked, grabbing the soda from his hand and drinking it.

"Yeah...now you gotta savior the taste. Don't just gulp it down." He said, trying to hide his arm till it healed.

She stopped at looked at him, "You are a weird little person." She took another drink from the bottle. "This is actually really good. Did they add something to it?"

Damon looked down, "Um...vanilla?"

She quickly spat it out all over him. "I'm allergic to vanilla!" She went to throw the bottle away but he stopped her. "What the hell...what are you..."

"Drink it all." He said, his pupils shrinking. "Drink it then we can continue our shopping."

Bonnie nodded then put the bottle back up to her mouth, downing it all.

"Good girl." Damon grinned, "Note to self: the witch is allergic to vanilla...and get a new jacket because spit is not a good look." He felt her staring at him, realizing she realized there was blood on his sleeve. "Crap..."

"Damon..."

"It's not what it looks like." She quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, examining it carefully. "Ok maybe it is..."

"You're bleeding." She frowned. "Look, I know a may be a bitch most of the time but I'm not gonna have you walking around with blood all over your arm looking like a serial killer and scarying little kids around here. Come on." She dragged him towards the bathrooms, making her way to the women's.

"Womens bathroom? This should be good." Damon stated. Bonnie ignored his comment and they both walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Aww Damon on VD is actually becoming a sweetheart...I'm loving him but I don't blame ppl for not forgiving him. At least in my story, Bonnie does : )

* * *

Bonnie dragged Damon towards the sink, turning on the faucet, not really paying attention to if it was hot or cold. She pulled his arm under the water and watched as the blood came off into the sink. A few seconds later he pulled his arm back, a dark grimace on his face.

"Dammit, Bennett! It's hot!" He complained, "Nursing is not for you!"

Bonnie grabbed his arm again and pulled it back towards the water, "You'll heal, Damon..." He pulled away from her once more. "Damon! I wanna get you cleaned before anyone sees you in here! Getting kicked out of the mall is not on my bucket list!"

"Burning my skin isn't on mines!" He replied. He adjusted the water till he was satisfied with it. "That's better." He grinned as he continued to clean himself off. He sideglanced at her, "So...how you feeling?"

Bonnie frowned, remembering how odd she was acting earlier. "I'm embarrassed...I don't know what came over me...I swear I thought I saw something...maybe I just need rest." She sighed, "We need to go find the others. They're probably worried."

"Let them worry. This is our time."

"Our time?"

Damon turned fully to her with a serious look on his face. "I get you don't trust me after all the little things I've done..." Bonnie blinked at him. "Ok maybe they weren't so little. I'm sorry you're grandma died, I'm sorry I tortured Caroline, and I'm sorry I attacked you in the forest..."

"Apologize about the beach too."

Damon shot her a dark look. "I'm not apologizing for what I did to that guy!"

Bonnie sighed, "Ok maybe that's asking a little too much from you. I know how you hate competition..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...look how you are with Stefan just because he got to Elena first...I'm just saying!"

"And you should stop saying things." Damon turned to turn off the faucet. "I've always been a possessive dick. Even in life, so there's no changing that, witch. I'm trying. It's the least I can say about you."

Bonnie frowned. He was actually sounding sincere and being nice and yet she always had this tough guard up. But how can anyone blame her? You can only let some one hurt you so many times before you completely shut down on them.

"Damon..." She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I..."

"He can't be in here!" They turned to see an old woman walking out the stall, angrily pointing a finger at the both of them. "This is a woman's facility! My lord, you kids these days and your MTV and sexing each other up in public! Back in my day this disgusting behavior never happened!"

"Back in your day public bathrooms weren't even invented yet, wrinkles!" Damon shot back angrily.

"Damon!"

"Well I never! Respect your elders, young man! One day you'll be just as old as me! And if you're really lucky, maybe older!"

Damon let out a humorless laugh, "Lady, I'm never gonna get as 'shrinky' as you! And as for respecting your elders, practice what you preach!" The old lady jabbed him with her cane. "Ouch, you old goblin bi-" Bonnie quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm sooo sorry...we're just about to leave...I thought it was unisex." She pulled Damon out the bathroom with her. When the door closed shut, his blue eyes lit up. "Really? An old woman now? So lemme get this straight, I'm to keep you away from daycare centers and old folks homes?"

"Yes ma'am...and keep Stefan away from pet stores!" He grinned. "Well that was amusing. Would've been better if she didn't interrupt our moment though. Now I do believe you were gonna say, 'Damon, you stud muffin, I'm sorry I'm such a tease and I forgive you for everything!'."

Bonnie smiled, "First off, stud muffin? Second, yes I was going to apologize. I say we start clean. Everything in the past is now erased from my mind. It's you're turn to show you're not a complete jack ass."

"Ugh! I don't want everything to be erased! At least remember the times we made out! Because those times were great!"

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and they began to walk back out into the mall when a woman and young boy stopped them.

"My son said you called me stupid." The woman said angrily, glaring at Damon.

"You little snitch!" Damon yelled at the kid. The kid in return stuck out his tongue. "I swear I'm gonna kill you and feast on your insides you little teacup human!"

The woman gasped in shock and pulled her son close to her, "How dare you talk to my son like that!"

"Look, lady, you're son is a little demon who'll most likey knock up three girls at once and bring home a prostitute. All of this before he even graduates high school!"

Bonnie placed her head in her hands and sighed. Thank god Damon was already dead, because she wanted to kill him.

* * *

"Oh my god! This dress is to die for!" Caroline cried out as she held a pink dress in her hand. "I'm gonna go try it on!"

"Sure thing." Elena replied, watching her friend run to the dressing rooms. She turned to her boyfriend, "Are you sure we should just leave Damon alone with Bonnie? What about the way she's acting?"

Stefan examined the dresses, wondering why everything was so sparkly. "Damon is gonna get his time with Bonnie whether we want him to or not. If we force ourselves to stop him he'll just do something drastic. At least since we're in the same mall together he can't do anything too horrible. Plus, it's a good thing he's not trying to kill her."

"But Bonnie hates him!"

"I wouldn't say that...she did show up here with him on her own terms." Stefan grabbed a blue dress and held it up to Elena. "You should try this on."

"So you think Bonnie actually likes him now?" she asked, grabbing the dress from him. "Bonnie always holds grudges. She still hasn't forgiven me from eating the pizza slice she wanted. She even named it Fred. She'd always say, 'I named that piece! You can't eat a piece I named!'."

Stefan laughed, "Seriously?"

Elena nodded. "Chick is cray cray when it comes to food."

"Not even I name the animals I kill." A girl next to him shot him a look. "I work at the dog pound...gotta put those bad dogs to sleep..." Stefan cleared his throat as the girl shook her head and walked away.

"You're starting to get better at that." Elena laughed.

"Thanks." Stefan smiled. He looked down at his hands to see them covered in glitter. "Ugh...skin of a killer."

* * *

"I can't believe I had to actually pay that kid twenty dollars to stop crying! Some things you said to him were just cruel!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily as her and Damon walked through the mall. "I mean telling him that Santa Claus is dead and there's gonna be no Christmas? I'm surprised the mom didn't punch you in the face!"

"The mom so wanted me." Damon said cockily. "But you have no idea how great it was to finally make that kid cry!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I told you we're starting off clean. That was a bad start."

Damon spotted a DQ, remembering how much she liked ice cream at the beach. "How about I buy you a snack, miss grumpy pants? You didn't have enough time to grab breakfast today since you were all over me when your dad walked in on us. Literally."

"I am pretty hungry..." She turned to him. "One rule though. If I name a piece of food. It's mine! Off limits! Got it?"

"Seriously?" He expression didn't change so he knew she wasn't joking. "See, we have some things in common...you name things you eat...and the things I eat already have names!"

Bonnie laughed, "Ok reminding me you're a killer doesn't help either!"

"Yeah...well..." A child crying captured both of their attention. They turned to see a young girl, no older than four, standing in the middle on the mall alone.

"Oh no!" Bonnie frowned, "She must be lost!" She walked away and made her way towards the child.

"Bonnie...don't you dare! I hate kids! Bonnie! Did you not just see me make that other brat cry! I'll do the same to this one...though it's already crying...Bonnie!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so hopefully this chapter is long and funny enough for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie kneeled infront of the crying little girl, brushing her soft curls back with her hand. "Hey, sweetie...what's wrong?"

The young girl sniffled and looked up at Bonnie, "I lost my mommy!" She burst back out into tears.

"Lord..." Damon muttered as he walked up to them. "Of course she _lost _her mommy. Of course we just _had _to be the ones to find her!"

"Damon!" Bonnie shot him a look then turned back to the girl and smiled, "Hey...don't cry. It'll be ok. I remember I use to lose my daddy all the time in big places like this. But then I'd find him and he'd buy me big ice cream!"

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Move." Damon pushed Bonnie out the way and kneeled infront of the little girl, scaring her. "Now where's the last time you saw you're mommy?"

The little girl bit her lower lip, "Mommy told me to never talk to strange men."

He frowned, "I'm not a strange man."

"You're face is strange." The girl replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but in about fourteen years you won't think that. You might actually find me very attractive. Like a boyfriend." Damon grinned.

"Ew! Boys are yucky and you're yucky!" The girl stomped on his foot and ran into Bonnie's arms. "Can you take me to mommy? I don't like that guy!"

"Join the club." Bonnie laughed. She watched Damon curse angrily under his breath. "Damon, come on she's just a kid and we need to get her to her mom. We can continue our alone time later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Back in my bedroom?"

"No." Bonnie bent down and picked the little girl up. "Ok. Me and this guy are going to help you find your mom. And when we find her you gotta promise to never wander off again. Got it?" The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Charlotte." she replied. "What's your guys names?"

"I'm Bonnie and that mean guy over there is Damon. Now he may seem grumpy and rude but he's really a nice guy so don't be so afraid of him. He likes to pretend he's a tough guy."

Charlotte's face lit up. "Like Oscar the Grouch?"

Damon's jaw dropped, "Did she just compare me to a puppet off of Sesame Street?"

"Oscar the Grouch is not a puppet! He lives in a trash can! Do you live in a trash can?" she asked curiously.

"My whole fucking life is a trash can." He muttered angrily.

"Oooh! You cursed! You're not suppose to curse!" Charlotte yelled. She faced Bonnie. "He's gonna go to the bad place when he dies for that!"

"He knows." Bonnie smiled. "Can you watch your mouth, please?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry for cursing. Even though Bonnie does curses almost everyday. Curses that even try to kill me." He grinned when the little girl shot Bonnie a mean look. It was nice to have her on the bad side now.

"You shouldn't curses people!" Charlotte exclaimed, though she really didn't know what Damon was talking about.

"I know. I'm sorry." Bonnie said, her eyes never leaving Damon's smug face. "So where's the last place you saw your mommy?" The little girl pointed up to the highest floor. "Wow...how did you manage to get all the way down here without her noticing?"

"I took the elevator!" Charlotte replied happily.

"Great. She's a little escape artist! And when her mom find us with her she's gonna think we're kidnappers with the way you're holding her like she's your own."

Bonnie frowned. She's always loved children and even wanted some of her own but the way Damon was talking about it he made her seem like a creepy desperate lady. "Fine." She handed Charlotte over to him. "You hold her then, smart as...butt."

Damon quickly grabbed the girl out of instinct, a look of horror on his face. He had never in his long life held a kid. It wasn't something he ever wanted to do. He figured since Katherine was a vampire that he'd never be able to get children to hold anyways...well unless he was feeding on them. He looked down to see Charlotte's big round green eyes staring up at him in curiousity. He was beginning to regret teasing Bonnie. This was making him way too uncomfortable.

"Uh oh." Charlotte replied, looking down.

"Uh oh? What does...please tell me you didn't just...! Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned to see Damon giving her the most darkest look he could give in his human form. He stood completely still as he held Charlotte away from his body. She looked at his shirt to see it soaked with what had to be urine.

"Oh.." She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. She knew if she let one giggle out that Damon would murder her. "C-come h-here, Charlotte." She quickly grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her away from him.

"I'm sorry! I had to go potty badly!"

"And you couldn't do it on _her_!" Damon hissed angrily at her as he pointed at Bonnie. "Do I look like a living toilet for you little..."

"Hey!" Bonnie interrupted him before he could say anymore. "She's just a kid and she's scared. Don't yell at her."

"I. Just. Got. Peed. On." He said slowly. "I'm gonna let that sink into your petty little witch brain."

"She just lost her parents and she's here with two complete strangers! I know you hate kids and you have a reputation on being a complete jerk but can you please pretend to act like a human and let your fatherly instincts kick in for a little while?"

Damon saw the lights around them start to flicker. He could tell Bonnie was really mad that he was being a dick to the kid. But he couldn't help it, he didn't remember how to be sweet with them.

"Fine." He reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, taking it off. "We need to go buy me a new shirt and buy the kid a new outfit. I'm not gonna have her walking around with me and both of us smell like piss."

Charlotte giggled as several people passing by looked at Damon shirtless. "Bonnie, Damon has little boobies! Not like my daddy's! His are huge! They jiggle."

Damon smirked despite the situation. He had to admit she was a little adorable.

* * *

They quickly went to buy him a shirt first because security was beginning to complain about how the teenage girls around him were acting up. Damon didn't mind the attention but Bonnie wasn't so happy about all the girls running up and asking to touch his abs.

"You're the resident Situation." she muttered as he let another girl touch them.

"Huh?" Damon asked, "What does that mean?"

"The Situation. From Jersey Shore? You don't watch Jersey Shore?" Bonnie asked, though she wasn't shocked. She knew he got his entertainment out of things in his life and not reality television.

"You completely lost me." He replied. They finally made it a store and he went and grabbed the first black shirt he saw. "I'm just gonna go pay for this. Don't you two go anywhere."

"Yes, father." Bonnie said. Charlotte laughed as he gave them both an evil look. "We'll stay right here. Promise." He continued his way towards the register.

"When we gonna find mommy?"

"After we get you a new outfit." Bonnie replied, making her way over to the kids clothes. "We need you nice and clean."

"Ok." She watched Bonnie as she looked at the selections of outfits to get her. "Black! I want black like Damon!" She reached for this all black dress and held it up. "Pretty!"

"Um..." Bonnie took the dress from her and held it up. It was a dress for kids to wear to a funeral, not something a little girl should walk around in all day. Escpecially if she was going back to her mom. "How about something pink instead?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I like black!"

Bonnie frowned and glanced over to the register to see Damon flirting with the woman there. "Hey!" She got an idea and looked down at Charlotte. "You wanna see something cool I can do without even touching some one?"

"Like magic?" Charlotte asked in awe.

"Exactly...magic. You took the words right out of my mouth. Look." She pointed over to Damon and the girl at the register. "See that lady?"

Charlotte squinted her eyes, "The one petting Damon?"

"More like molesting." Bonnie muttered. "Anyways, I'm gonna make her fall." she announced proudly.

"Is it gonna hurt her?"

"No! Never hurt some one! Like a little gust of wind." She looked back at the lady and concentrated hard. Out of no where the lady tripped back and landed on her butt. Charlotte began laughing and Bonnie opened her eyes just in time to see Damon looking at them with accusing eyes. And he thought he was the evil one.

"Do another! Do another! Do her!" Charlotte pointed over at a blonde rambling to herself by the dresses.

"Ok." Bonnie grinned, knowing this wasn't a nice thing to do but it was really entertaining. Plus it helped her learn how to control her magic when it's used on real people and not objects. She closed her eyes again and when she heard a loud 'Fuck!', she opened her eyes quickly to see the blonde on the ground rubbing her butt. "Uh oh..."

"Caroline!" Elena ran to help her friend off the floor. "What happened? You break a heel?"

"I don't think so..." Caroline replied, getting up. "That'll teach me to wear stilettos at the mall!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Bonnie said, rushing over to them with Charlotte following.

"What the hell you sorry about?" Caroline asked confused. "I'm just clumsy...um...Bonnie, who's the kid?" She looked down at the little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes. "Don't tell me you and Damon Salvatore reproduced when you practically ditched us."

"Caroline!" Elena said. "But she's right...who's the kid?"

"That'll be little Damon Jr." Damon replied as he joined them. He reached down and picked up Charlotte, to Bonnie's surprise. "And yes, she's ours."

"Kidnapping is illegal, Damon." Stefan said bluntly.

"So is being annoying." His brother responded. He held up a black shirt with a skull on it and little blue jeans. "Look what I found her to wear, Bonnie. I'd say my fatherly instincts are starting to kick in!"

"That's for boys!" Bonnie replied, but grinned anyways.

"I like it!" Charlotte exclaimed, hugging Damon. "Thank you!"

He tensed up under her hug, everyone staring at him in disbelief. They all expected to throw her down, Stefan even expected him to try and feed off her. But Damon just returned the hug.

"I'm scared, Stefan." Elena muttered to her boyfriend. "He's...he's being nice to a kid."

"We found her. She lost her mom and we were just on our way to help her find her." Bonnie explained as she shook out of her state of shock. "And she kinda had an accident on Damon...which explains why we gotta buy them new clothes."

"That explains that smell." Stefan replied. "Why not just give her to security? Why take her yourself?" he asked, his question more towards Damon because he knew that's what his brother rather do.

"She likes us, Lord Douchebag." Damon said sharply.

"Is your name douchebag?" Charlotte asked Stefan curiously. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline bursted out into laughter, confusing her.

"I'm really starting to like this kid!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So one person had a prob with the last chapter. I can get if u dont like the fic, the way I portray the characters, or my writing style...but getting mad at the situation of the little girl being lost in the mall? I know it's not something u should make fun of but this is a FANFIC WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. I did NOT have the FAKE girl tortured or anything and it's not as if one of my readers is going to go out and do exactly what Bonnie and Damon did. I promise you this FAKE kid will make it back to her FAKE parents in this FAKE story. So don't worry! As for the other readers who realized this isn't REAL...thanks for the great reviews! Love you all

* * *

"Attention shoppers: There is a young girl at the age of five lost in this mall. Her mother is at the security center in the West Wing. The girl has long curly hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a yellow dress. If you have seen or have information on this girl will you please report it to mall security. Thank you."

Damon looked up at the speaker that made the announcement around the mall. He grinned and looked down at Charlotte, "See, your mom's looking for you. Now let's get you to her before we're charged with kidnapping."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlotte from him. "I'll take her over there. It looks less creepy if a teenage girl shows up instead of some random guy."

"Hey! I helped take care of her...kinda...sorta...hell we've only had her for like fifteen minutes!" Damon argued, giving her offended look. As happy as he was to get rid of the kid, he was a little sad. He was actually getting use to having her around. And scaring Stefan and the others was a complete plus.

"Fine. Come with us so you can say your goodbyes." Bonnie turned to Elena. "We'll be back...don't worry."

Elena frowned, "Who's worrying? Not me! I'm not worried at all that you and Damon have became friends and are babysitting together!"

"No one was 'babysitting', Elena!" Damon replied, annoyed. "We just saw a kid, picked it up, and decided to give the childing thing a try...since I can't reproduce." He turned to Bonnie, a smirk on his face, "Did I show you that I can handle this father thing or what?"

"This is not a joke, Damon." Stefan spoke finally. "If Bonnie weren't there then..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Damon waved him off. "I'd love to hear your speech but we got a family to reunite." He grabbed Bonnie by her upper arm and pulled her out the store with him.

"Wow. Damon's actually trying to be nice to Bonnie. I thought he was just teasing her when we went to the beach yesterday but he seems different. It's kinda scary." Caroline said as she watched them walk away.

"You can say that again." Elena agreed.

* * *

"My baby!" A woman screamed as she ran to Bonnie and Damon and grabbed Charlotte out of her arms. "What did I tell you about running off? You nearly gave mommy a heart attack!" She cried into her daughter's hair, kissing her.

"This is making me feel weird..." Damon said, a look of disgust on his face. "Why is there this stupid feeling inside?"

Bonnie crossed her arms proudly, grinning at him. "That, Mr. Salvatore, is the feeling you get after doing a good thing. Feels good, huh?"

"Makes me wanna kick a puppy." He replied darkly.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said, turning to them. "She does this all the time! My husband says I should put her on a kid leash but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But this is the fifth time she's ran off this week...so I may have to!"

"Wait...you can do that?" Damon asked, shocked. He's been around a long time but not once has he saw a person put their kid on a leash. He looked down at Bonnie, "Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Ha ha, Damon." She replied, dryly. "But it was our pleasure. Charlotte is a sweet kid and a joy to have around." She grabbed the bag of clothes from Damon. "She had a little accident earlier...we went and got her new clothes though I doubt they're your type."

The woman happily accepted the bag. "Thank you guys so much."

Charlotte turned to them, frowning. "You guys leaving already? I want you to stay!"

"We gotta finish our date." Damon replied. He was really gonna miss this kid but he had to finish his mission with Bonnie. "But you listen to your mom and stay away from creepy guys."

"Ok!" Charlotte smiled. "Mommy, they argue like you and daddy...except when they're done they don't go wrestle in the bedroom like you two!"

The woman turned a bright red as Bonnie and Damon gave her knowing looks. "Um...kids...they say the darndest things!"

"Right." Damon nodded. "Don't worry, though. We'll be wrestling soon enough."

* * *

"So...you think Bonnie went through the whole blood process and that's why she's more trusting to Damon?" Elena asked. Caroline spotted Matt and went to got talk to him and get them matching outfits. Stefan had time to explain everything to Elena.

He nodded, "Yeah...I thought the blood would've wore off unless he put more in her...but I doubt he could convince her to drink more. Unless he tricked her into it."

"He had to. And I'm gonna find out. I need you to get Bonnie while I talk to Damon and get the truth out of him. I think he'll tell me."

"I know he'll tell you." Stefan said. His brother's odd affection for Elena came in handy at times. "I'll just go distract Bonnie while you get the truth out of him." They stopped when they saw Damon and Bonnie by the Smoothie Shop. He'd never get use to seeing his brother act normal with some one.

"Um..hey guys!" Elena said, approaching them. "Smoothies?"

"Got thristy." Bonnie shrugged, sucking on her straw again. "What's up? Where's Caroline? You guys done shopping?" She watched Elena give Stefan a quick glance.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Bonnie?" Stefan asked quickly.

Damon shoved his brother back a little, giving him an angry look. "Go away! This is my date with Bonnie. You don't see me walking into your bedroom when you and Elena are getting it on asking to cuddle with you guys!"

"It's fine, Damon." Bonnie replied. "Sure, Stefan, we can talk." Much to Damon's dismay, Bonnie followed Stefan further away till he was sure Damon couldn't hear them talk anymore.

When Elena was sure it was safe to talk she turned to Damon. "So...Stefan tells me you may have put more blood into Bonnie." It was more of an accusation, not a question.

"Stefan and his funny little lies." Damon replied, "Do you think that witch would've let me put more in her after the crazy way she acted today?"

"You could've tricked her."

"True." He grinned. "What's it matter, Elena? You wanted us to get along. Now we are...getting jealous that I'm not all over you anymore?"

"You know I don't want you pawning over me like some sick love puppy." Elena replied angrily. "I'm not Katherine."

Damon's face went hard, trying his best to control his anger. "You know what? I did put extra blood in Bonnie. Slipped it right into her soda and made her wanna stay with me a little longer. Wanna know why? It's good to have a witch on your side!"

"Dick!"

Damon and Elena turned to see Stefan and Bonnie standing next to them, Bonnie looking furious. Stefan gave his brother a knowing look before looking at Elena and shaking his head. "Good job."

"You...and you!" Damon turned to glare angrily at Elena. They did it again. They tricked him! Before he could say anything to Bonnie, she threw her smoothie on him. "Real mature, witch."

"I should've known!" She yelled. "I'm so outta here, you better stay away from me or I'll kill you!" She was about to turn and walk away till she remembered something, "Oh and I'm extra pissed because I wasted my smoothie, which I named Betty by the way, on you!"

Stefan, Elena, and Damon watched her storm off in anger, the electricity around her flickering.

"You guys are gonna regret this so much." Damon threatened them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: One chap left! Aww Damon calling Liz his friend and not killing her! See Bonnie, if you would just be his friend things would be perfect! lol

* * *

Elena sighed, running a hand through her long hair. They stood in the jewelry store, pretending to check rings out as they gave Damon some time to calm down. She looked up to Stefan who seemed to be deep in thought. Damon was not too happy about the stunt they pulled and Bonnie, the only one that was keeping him somewhat human, was not too happy with Damon. Maybe they really messed up this time. Tricking him to tell her what he did to Bonnie was childish. She should've just went up to her best friend and told her herself.

"We probably shouldn't have done that...what if he goes off and does something really awful. You know how he gets when he gets really mad."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah...but it's best that she knew that most of her feelings for him were because of his blood."

"How can we be so sure it was?" Elena asked, "At the beach yesterday she seemed to be getting along with him...even before she took his blood. Maybe we just made things worst. I mean, we did say we wanted them to get along."

She watched him sigh and look down, thinking about what they did. If he had to second guess what they did then it wasn't good.

"What if he kills someone to get revenge?"

"Now, now, now, Elena. I'm not going to _kill _anyone. That's too obvious. I want you to not see it coming." Stefan and Elena turned to see Damon looking at them with dark eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth was a tight thin line. He examined them both, his gaze giving off a menace vibe. "I was thinking more along the lines of locking you two in a vault together till you learned to mind your own business."

"We would if you weren't so bent on having Bonnie." Stefan replied. "Can you blame us for worrying? Especially after what you did to Bree?"

Damon uncrossed his arms and stalked towards him, lowering his voice to a threatening tone. "Bree? Bree tried to have me murdered. Bree was nothing. Bree was weak..."

"Bonnie tried to have you murdered too. Plenty of times. She's probably plotting on how to kill you right now, Damon." Elena stated. "How long before you get bored and think she's 'nothing' and 'weak' too? You are not going to control any more of my friends."

Damon smirked, looking over to her. "You're forgetting one little detail...Bonnie isn't wetting her panties over me like the rest of those stupid girls and witches. Bonnie can handle herself...and I can handle Bonnie."

Elena glared at him, not the least intimidated at him hovering over her. "I wanted you guys to be friends. But not like this..."

Damon threw his hands up in surrender. "Oh, Elena, you and your mixed signals. You have got to be one of the most frustrating person I've ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with..."

"Kat-" He quickly put a hand over her mouth, shaking his finger at her.

"Don't mention that slut in this holy place." He warned, dropping his hand from her mouth.

"It's a mall, not a church." Elena replied.

He shrugged, backing away from both of them. "Now as you know I'm not gonna just sit back and let the witch get away and throw a little temper tantrum. I was promised a whole day together and no one breaks a date with Damon Salvatore." He looked around. "Now...I know what store she's at. You guys can follow if you want because I'm pretty sure this might get messy."

Stefan frowned, "What're you gonna do?"

Damon grinned. "I'm gonna grab her," He put his hands up like he was holding onto some one's shoulders. "And shake her like crazy." He started moving his hands back and forth, pretending like he was choking some one. "That'll make her realize she's being stupid."

"You're insane." Elena said.

He shrugged, "Or I can just give her that little speech Stefan gave Katherine after he and her finished their date at that party...how'd it go, Stefan? Something about how you couldn't get enough of her and you love her?"

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan snapped.

"I mean it worked pretty good considering she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me that night!"

"We're going with you." Elena spoke up, mostly to make him stop talking about the time Stefan was with Katherine. It may have been over a hundred of years ago, but no one likes hearing about their lover's first love. "I wanna make sure you don't trick Bonnie again."

"Fine." Damon turned and made his way out of the jewelry store, Elena and Stefan close behind. The detector began going off, causing two mall cops to quickly stop them.

"May we check you?" One asked, looking at Elena. She gave him a skeptical look but nodded. He went to pat her jeans, stopping when he felt a lump. "Please empty your pockets."

She did as he said, gasping when she pulled out a huge sapphire necklace. She looked to Damon, noticing the huge grin on his face. "You...!"

"We have one here too." The other cop said, pulled a diamond necklace from Stefan's hoodie. "You two are coming with us."

Damon let out a low whistle. "Wow...Saint Stefan and Elena are thieves? Well spank me and call me Suzy...this is a shocker!"

"You framed us!"

"Now...I could you know, bail you out or something now but what lesson would you learn?" Damon continued. "You both have my cell. Call me once you get to jail. Stefan," He looked at his brother, "Don't drop the soap. And Elena, this is pretty much going on your clean record! I'm kinda disappointed in you! Just because the celebrities steal doesn't mean you should too!" He gave her sad look. "Well! I'm gonna let you guys go with these gentlemen of the law! Seeya!"

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, but his brother completely ignored him. He let out a low growl as the cops proceeded to put cuffs on him and Elena. Well...at least Damon didn't kill anyone.

* * *

Bonnie sat along the bench across from the kids' play place. She was going to leave until she remembered that she drove here with _him_. She hated him, so very very much. She was going to call Caroline and ask for a ride back with her but then she decided she'd rather be eaten alive by rapid bunnies than hear Caroline talk about the dance or something else she cared absolutley nothing about.

Then there was Stefan and Elena. Sure she could go with them, but then that ride would be filled with 'I told you Damon is bad news' or 'Bonnie, I did it for you. He's bad news.'. And yes, they were both right. Damon Salvatore was not to be trusted, but these past two days were fun...even though she hated to admit it. He was the only guy that took real interest in her. Elena always had some one and Caroline had a lot of guys after her. But now Bonnie had a homicidal vampire that would not leave her alone. Even though it was not a good thing, it kind of made her happy.

_"Attention shoppers! Attention shoppers! I would like you all to look to your left, now your right, then your left again! If you see a young lady sitting by herself by the kids play place, look at her!"_

Bonnie was shook out of her thoughts when she heard Damon's voice come out the speakers around the mall. "What the hell is he doing now?"

_"Bonnie Bennett! I know you're a little mad...ok fuck, you're beyond pissed. And you know it takes a lot for me to apologize so I'm doing this publicly so you can see how I realized how much I fucked up...What?...What do you mean I can't cuss over these speakers?...I don't give a fuck if there are kids listening!"_

Bonnie placed her head in her hands, feeling her face began to get hot as many people stopped to look at her. How the hell did he manage to get on the speaker? Oh wait, he's a vampire he probably forced his way on it! She felt some one standing next to her, too afraid to look up because it might be him.

"Bonnie?"

She looked up to see a familiar face from school. Jacob Kennedy, another football player who she occasionally talked to. He must've heard the announcement...well everyone heard the announcement.

"H-hey, Jacob..."

"Did you know there's a guy on the P.A. talking about you?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "Everyone's looking...having problems with an ex?"

She shook her head, "He's not my ex...he's not even a friend! Did you drive here? I need a ride home...like now!"

_"Hey! Boy with the pants way too tight for your body looking like a reject from the Jonas Brothers!"_

"Oh no..." Bonnie placed her head back in her hands as Damon continued to talk out the speakers. He was watching them and didn't sound too happy about Jacob being there. Jacob looked around, confused.

_"Step away from the girl. Do you not hear me trying to apologize? Swooping in to get rebound sex ain't cool so back off."_

"Maybe you should go..." Bonnie said, looking up to Jacob. "He's got issues. And it's best if you just do as he says right now. Because I'm gonna have to set him on fire if he touches you."

"Ok." Jacob got up and looked down at her, "Bonnie, you have been listening way too much to that Eminem featuring Rihanna song...setting him on fire? Really?"

Before she could reply, he walked away. Great, now he probably thought she was a complete freak now too. She was going to kill Damon for not only tricking and lying to her but for all the embarassment she's suffered these past days.

* * *

"So...did you like the apology?" Damon asked, smiling as he finally met up with Bonnie. He watched as she shot him a dark look. "Ok...maybe it wasn't the best but look." He pulled out two diamond and sapphire necklaces. "Bought it for you."

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she looked down at the jewelry, "Trying to win me with gifts now?"

"Depends...is it working?"

She shook her head and turned her back to him. There was no way she was going to just forget about what he's done. That completely betrayed her trust. Now how was she to know if what she was feeling was the blood or just her own feelings?

"Oh come on, Bonnie! I got Stefan and Elena arrested just to get these things and apologize to you! Does that mean nothing?"

"You _what_?" She looked at him in shock, "Stefan and Elena are in jail? Are you crazy?"

"They were ruining everything!" He replied, pouting. "If they would've just minded..."

"Come on! We have to get them out!" Bonnie sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. She couldn't believe the things he was doing to get some alone time with her.

"Aww...you're holding my hand! I'm blushing!"

She turned to give him an angry look. "After this we are so having a serious talk!"

"Ughh...talking is overrated...wouldn't you rather just get down to the angry make up sex?"

"I'd rather kill you and have this whole nightmare over with!" Bonnie replied, "But I know for a fact I can't bring myself to killing you..."

He grinned. Things were starting to go his way again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Aww last chap of the story...but ive decided im gonna write another more longer Bamon story after this so stay tuned for it! Till then thanks everyone for reading and reviewin love u all...so excited for halloween!

* * *

Damon glanced at Bonnie as he continued driving down the road. It was nearly six o'clock and he was sure Elena and Stefan were put in their cells...well that was unless Stefan actually used his brain and compelled the cops to let them go. Then again Damon doubted his brother would've thought of that. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen.

"You gonna talk to me any time soon?" He asked, breaking the annoying silence. He got it. She was pissed that he put more blood in her, forcing her to want to stay around him longer. He couldn't help it though, the witch was stubborn. She probably would've tried to run off first chance she got and he wasn't going to have her good conscience ruin their day together.

Bonnie sighed, "How would you like it if I put a spell on you _forcing _you to like me?"

He shrugged, "You wouldn't _have _to put a spell on me because I already told you I like you. Geez, talk about low self esteem, Bonnie."

"You're turning this into a totally different thing!" She replied. "You don't understand! Now how am I suppose to know what I'm feeling is really me...or your stupid icky blood!"

"Icky blood? She's reverted back to elementary." Damon muttered to himself, his eyes back on the road. "Ok, witch, think of it this way. How did you feel before when we were on the beach together and you kissed me?"

"You turned your face!"

"And you didn't stop it!"

She crossed her arms angrily and shot a stubborn look out the window. She did not wanna talk to him anymore and she definitely did not, could not, look at him.

"I don't understand you, Bonnie." He continued, becoming irritated with her denial. "We had fun and you always find some way to claim it's not you actually enjoying it or it's somehow my fault. You need to just let go already."

"Let go?" She asked, shocked, "Wow coming from you that's kinda weird...seeing as you spent decades looking for Katherine, who by the way wanted nothing to do with you, and tortured and ruined lives for nothing! You need to let go! I need to learn how to say no to a crazy vampire!"

Damon quickly stepped on the brakes, causing Bonnie to shoot forward but stopping once her seat belt held her back.

"Are you insane?"

"Look, witch," He growled turning to her, "Katherine has nothing to do with what's going on right now between me and you. Do not think you bringing her up will change anything about how I feel about you! Got it?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she stared at a very serious Damon. This was a change from how he was acting earlier, any humor or witty remarks from him was gone. She was confused.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a small whisper. Her hazel eyes searching his cold blue ones for an understanding. She didn't understand how her hate for him turned into this so quick...what ever this was.

His face softened at her question. What did he want from her? He thought he just wanted some one to pester because Elena and Stefan were getting boring and the other people of Mystic Falls were no fun...but now he had no clue.

"You ok? Didn't get hurt when I stopped did you?" He asked instead.

Bonnie shook her head. "You completely just ignored my question, Damon."

"You! Bonnie, I want you! I don't anything from you ok?" He yelled his eyes turned back to the road as he drove off once again. He felt her eyes on him still but there was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction of looking at her because right now he couldn't control his emotions. He knew he should've shut them off again.

Bonnie frowned, her gut making her feel an emotion she didn't wanna feel. "I'm sorry, Damon...I know you're trying and I'm being a bitch and not making it any easier for you. If I knew how to be any different I would."

"I don't want you any different. You're the only person who really puts me in my place. Elena and Stefan try but I realized making them angry is more fun than listening to them...when it comes to you it's different. I enjoy bothering you a different way."

Bonnie smirked, "How so?"

"I enjoy trying to get in your pants."

She playfully hit him. "Teenage girl here, remember? I'm use to that everyday."

He gave her a disgusted look. "Yeah...really didn't need to image of guys like Mutt and Ty-loser hitting on you. You can do way better...like an older guy..."

"Like Stefan?" Bonnie asked hopefully, she laughed when Damon shot her the biggest death look ever. "I'm just playing! And did you say Ty-loser? Wow your insults are going back to playground levels."

"Har har har." He replied dryly. "But seriously...something is really wrong with Tyler...anger problems. Worst than mine. I wish him and Jeremy would just bone already."

"They're not gay!"

"Ok...go get your gaydar fixed, please?" He glanced at her. "So with all these guys turning gay and every one you have a crush on dying...you're left with me."

"Um...what makes you think I'm not a lesbo?" She challenged. "I could be checking Caroline and Elena out in the showers you know."

"Stop it, you're turning me on." Damon smirked. "But you're no lesbian. Wanna know how I know?"

"How?" She asked curiously. She watched as he leaned towards her, on hand still on the wheel, and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't stop him as he used his other hand to pull her closer.

* * *

"He's so not coming, Stefan." Elena said as they sat handcuffed to the bench in the police station. She still couldn't believe Damon got them arrested, just because they got him to admit the truth about what he did to Bonnie. "Maybe I should call Jenna..."

"No...he's coming." Stefan replied. "I know Damon is a dick but he's not going to leave us here to rot. Especially if he knows it'll piss Bonnie off more once she finds out."

Elena sighed, looking down at the ground. Once she realized there was vampires and supernatural beings out there the last place she thought she'd end up was in jail. She thought she's be eight feet under before that could ever happen. But Stefan was right, Damon was a little heated but once he calmed down he'd come for them. She just couldn't believe this was going on her permanent record!

"Elena!" The young brunette looked up to see her best friend running towards her as Damon made his way to the cop at the front desk. Bonnie bent down and pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault if I didn't walk off and leave you with him he wouldn't have done this!" Bonnie said into her shoulder.

"It's fine, Bonnie...this is just his sick way of telling me and Stefan to mind our business."

Damon approached them with the cop following. He smiled at them both as they began to get uncuffed. Elena glowered as Stefan just shook his head, happy that he finally had those things off.

"Now as your new guardian since our uncle's accidental death...I'm forced to give you a lecture." Damon said.

"Not now..."

"You really need to learn that stealing to impress your girlfriend is not the way to handle this puppy love thing!" Elena's face darkened in anger. "I mean, you don't even know if it'll last! She could leave you any moment and you'll just be sitting there with a criminal record for stealing! And really...stealing? C'mon now if you wanna really wanna impress some one you should try murder." The cop shot Damon a look.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Elena shot forward, trying to grab at him but Stefan and Bonnie quickly held her back. "Lemme go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Yep...she has so much in common with your ex, Stefan."

"Damon..." Bonnie said, warning him. They shared a nice moment in the car, there was no need for him to ruin it now. Especially with her best friend and his brother beyond pissed.

"Fine, fine...let's go, children." Damon said. He grabbed onto Bonnie's arm and walked her towards the exit. Stefan held onto Elena as she took several breaths to calm herself down.

"You good?" He asked as he felt his girlfriend's breaths even out.

"Yeah...but make sure you sit me in the way back...because I'm gonna kill him!"

Stefan grinned, "I know, baby, I know."

* * *

"Sooo...me and Bonnie were talking and we came to this understanding." Damon spoke up once they were back on the road. "I'm gonna borrow her for awhile."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, "What do you mean by borrow her?"

"Silly Elena! You should know! I borrowed you before!"

Elena shook her head, sitting forward in the back seat, "No...you did not _borrow _me you _kidnapped _me and took me to your ex's bar where you almost got murdered remember?"

He nodded, "Yup and Bonnie's coming with me elsewhere on a little...let's call this a 'road trip'."

Elena looked at her friend, "You're going somewhere alone with Damon Salvatore?" she asked, not quite understanding what happened the past hours while her and Stefan sat in the police station.

"Yeah...it's kinda a long story and I promise you I'll explain it to you later." Bonnie replied. "But you gotta trust me when I say it's really important I go with Damon."

Stefan shook his head, not liking this one bit. "It's the blood, Bonnie. You're not thinking straight."

"Hey, brother, shut the hell up back there." Damon snapped. "She agreed and she's a big girl who can make her own decisions!"

Elena sat back, folding her arms, "When I told you guys to become friends I did not expect it to be like this."

"Jealousy is ugly on you, Elena." Damon smirked.

"No one is jealous, Damon." Elena shot back. She looked back at Bonnie, "I trust you Bonnie...just...be careful...ok?"

"I'm a witch, Elena. I'll be fine." Bonnie smiled, "Plus...what trouble can me and Damon get into on the road anyways?" She missed the happy smirk Damon had on his lips and he looked at her.


End file.
